


千江月色（八）

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo





	千江月色（八）

王嘉尔堪堪靠在床边，心中一切的事情还难以梳理清楚。

他看着屋子里满地堆放的花儿，想起将军不久前跟他说的，到处搜罗才找到这些早开的花儿。

“我以为你喜欢，会开心点。”那时将军还吻了吻他仍红肿的左颊，“没想到回来你就出了事，都怪我。”

简单交代，将军就匆匆出门了，夜深了还没回来。王嘉尔的心跳一直很快，他知道将军是去送公主，担心公主会对段宜恩发难，而且也抑制不住地去想段宜恩那番话。

他要走了他的心。将军是这样说的。小俘虏想，他不该觊觎将军的感情的，但将军明明白白地给了真情。原来这段时日，那些体贴温柔，那些娇纵疼爱都不是因为愧疚，也不是将军的一时兴起，而是......而是......因为他爱他。

“爱”，这个字眼让王嘉尔羞红了脸，钻进被子里打滚。早知如此，他愿意早挨一巴掌、多挨几巴掌都愿意，也想听段宜恩含情脉脉的这番话。虽然当时紧闭着眼睛装作没听见的样子，但他知道来日方长。他所有的一切——这副身体，早给了段宜恩，这满心的真情意，也迟早要倾注给他才是。

将军归来时，小兔早睡着了。他以为王嘉尔会殷切询问他公主是否为难他，准备好的说辞也没有用上。不过看小兔白天受了惊吓，夜里还能安眠，心里也放心了一点，他已不像从前那样脆弱了吧。

段宜恩坐在床边解开衣服，也准备睡觉。身后一只凉丝丝的手突然搭上他的背，软若无骨的手指顺着他那些陈年的伤痕寸寸地移。

他转身捉了那只不安分的手，却又看到王嘉尔惊怯的表情，匆忙放了，“你怕什么？”

段宜恩心中微凉，他不喜欢王嘉尔如此拘谨，还是愿意看他恃宠而骄的样子。而小兔似乎正盯着他胸膛上的刀痕看，表情复杂。

过去情事里，两个人没少坦诚相对。但是今天是王嘉尔第一次把段宜恩当做是爱人来看，再看他身上这些斑驳，难免泛起心疼，而这种心疼又已经是另一种不同的心境。

段宜恩并不知道他心里这些活动，没想到自己一句话就能猜中，“怎么？心疼了？”

他拉着王嘉尔的手覆在自己的左边心口，这里创伤最多，都是在战场上千钧一发之际留下的，“这里刀刀是致命伤，将来有哪一刀，真的把我的命要去了，那你也就自由了。”

段宜恩说完这话，心里一阵愧疚难当。他当真是要折磨王嘉尔一辈子似的，这话当中的意思，不就是说他怎么也不肯放开王嘉尔，除非他死了吗。他又怎会那么容易死呢，王嘉尔恐怕还有不少时日要熬。

明明即使在他身边，小兔仍会受伤，脸颊上的指痕清晰，昭示着他受的委屈。段宜恩也知道他们之间身份悬殊，要长远走下去的话，王嘉尔还不知道会遭遇什么样的天灾人祸。而他御马提枪打江山，却连自己最心爱的人都护不好，只会强留。

他甚至想，叫他殒命战场的那天早点到来便好，可这种话在王嘉尔听来，却是心中震颤，害怕极了。今天起，他有资格患得患失了，最怕将军说这话，最怕将军一朝将要离开他，于是在段宜恩吻过来的时候，掉了泪，轻声念叨着，“不会的、不会的......”

他哭得实在伤心，段宜恩也不忍心再动他，半晌叹出一口气，“你歇着吧。”

将军抽身离去，重新披好衣服出了门。小兔迷茫，不知道将军干嘛不亲亲他安慰他，反而深夜还往屋外头走。他等了良久，也不见段宜恩返回，猜他可能回前院歇息了——他前阵子闹脾气不理人的时候，段宜恩也总是这样办——于是他也披了外套出去找。

月光似水，院里像潆着一汪泉。王嘉尔踏着轻步缓缓走着，老远确见前院点着灯。他刚要过去，路过花园却听见里头隐约鸟叫。

这大半夜的，是吱吱在叫么？

他寻着声音找过去，意外地发现段宜恩正立在花园的湖心亭里，小圆桌上摆的正是那只鸟笼子。银色的月亮之下，他的将军挺拔而立，笼着温柔的光，低头望着笼子里的小飞鸟。

王嘉尔把自己藏进树干后的阴影里，悄悄看着这一人一鸟深夜的幽会。

段宜恩是真的喜欢这只鸟，不过再怎么喜欢，也不能晾着自己屋里的小兔子，这大半夜的出来逗鸟啊。隐约得见，段宜恩唇瓣张合，不知道在跟吱吱说什么。他怎么有心事总是跟一只鸟说？王嘉尔有些吃味，想着明天起来，干脆把那只鸟放了舒心，看他这些话以后还跟谁说。

将军望着这只小鸟，眼神实在深情。又过了会儿，似乎要谈的话都谈完了，接下来的动作却让王嘉尔惊讶得要呼喊出声，紧紧捂住自己的嘴才勉强忍住。

——段宜恩拉开鸟笼子的小门，复又拍拍木笼，引得那只翠绿色的小身影拍打着翅膀飞出了笼子，没有丝毫的留恋，扑棱棱远飞向了天边。

那......那可是段宜恩花了重金买回来、日日眉开眼笑地喜爱的一只小鸟。王嘉尔怎么也不敢相信眼前的事情，将军就这样轻描淡写地把它给放了么？

段宜恩失神地，长久地望着吱吱飞走的那个方向。这一次王嘉尔读出了他动着唇念叨的话，他说的是：“走罢，走罢......”

不知道为什么，王嘉尔心中铺天盖地而来的是悲哀和不安。他隐隐觉得自己好像那只鸟，明明期盼了很久的这瞬间，被恩赐一样打开笼门，得以远走高飞的机会，他却为这种不安定感而深深恐惧，在黑夜中悲泣出声。

他根本不再压抑哭声，自然惊动了段宜恩。

“大半夜的，你跑到这里做什么？”

段宜恩闻声而来，拉开他捂着眼睛的手，小兔脸蛋上果然湿淋淋的一片，他心下一软，后悔对王嘉尔那样厉声，却听见王嘉尔气急败坏地喊他：“那你呢！你不是也大半夜跑到这里！”

王嘉尔好久没用这种口气跟他说话了，段宜恩略惊讶地喃喃开口，“你还真是没规没矩......”

话没说完，猛地被他扑进怀里。王嘉尔紧紧抱着他，无措地继续掉眼泪。

“......将军为什么......为什么......将军不想要嘉嘉了吗......”

“......啊？”

“别放我走......不要......将军拴好我，拴好嘉嘉......呜......”

段宜恩震惊地听着他句句语无伦次的话，猜到他是碰见自己把吱吱放了，才有这些不像话的表述。感受到他久违的依赖，心里别提有多喜欢了，自然地搂紧他的腰，顺着他的话问道，“你不是只想走吗？你想要的，我会给你，我愿意让你走......”

“呜！不想！不想......我只想要将军......想将军亲我，想将军要我，想......想将军只疼我一个！”

王嘉尔看到段宜恩勾起嘴角一挑眉，心里一慌，才意识到他是在跟将军提要求，于是赶快补充道：“我可以给，都给将军，全部......我的每一寸，我的每一秒......还有，还有......我的爱......”

“爱”这个字还是让王嘉尔感到羞怯，他说了出口，唯恐段宜恩笑话他，赶紧去用嘴堵了段宜恩的，乖乖把软舌交了出去。

此刻是渴望战胜了理智，但是段宜恩还想细细琢磨小兔刚才告白的话，亲吻间稍有不专心。王嘉尔着急地哼哼两声，抬手竟然把自己的衣带解开了。

里衣松了，香嫩的肩头露出来一块，在寒夜中很快泛起粉红色。段宜恩将掌心覆上去，没忍住笑了出来。

“你这是做什么？在这里？”

王嘉尔一下子的羞恥是预料之中的。不等小兔反驳，将军把他打横抱起，意欲的眼神在他水哒哒的唇上流连至颤抖的白皙颈子，最终在他敏感的锁骨处落下一个吻。

“不许后悔啊。”

冬日里到底还是冷，王嘉尔叫将军抱进了屋也要裹紧衣服，庆幸还好没在园子里叫段宜恩要了去，不然冻都要冻死了。

段宜恩可不管这么多，把他往床上一放就扒开了那件碍事的里衣，将他泛红的前胸跟两颗小红豆暴露在空气中，刚要扑下去，被王嘉尔竖起手肘来抵住，抬眼看他，又被他嗔怪地瞪了一眼。

“还有！把我的吱吱找回来！”

将军无奈地叹了口气，“放都放了，还怎么找的回来啊，你还叫我飞上天去给你捉不成？”

“我不管！我要吱吱！将军自作主张，轰走了吱吱，它根本不想走的。”

“是么？”段宜恩收了笑，凑到王嘉尔颊边去，“像你一样么......”

王嘉尔脸又红了，且因为段宜恩把手伸到他下面去，过分地揉捏，就让他的脸更红了一些。

“将......将军......轻点......”

他早在园子里就动了情，秀气的玉茎颤巍巍立起来顶着亵裤，这会在段宜恩大力按揉下更加硬挺，前端不知不觉就渗出些甜蜜的汁水来，浸湿了段宜恩掌下的布料。

“嗯......嗯，将军，嘉嘉好舒服，再摸摸......再......”他无意识地讲出些荤话来，引得段宜恩低喘着加快手上的动作。嘴上也不闲着，凑上去吻住小兔，将他不论是求欢还是求饶的话都堵在唇舌间。

王嘉尔躺在他身下挣扎一会儿，忽得颤抖着腿根泄了出来。那块薄薄的布料被他的东西完全沾湿，淫靡不堪地贴在大腿上，几乎惹哭了小兔子。

“......啊......将军太，太坏了......”

段宜恩还是衣冠楚楚的样子，却把他给搞得一塌糊涂，上衣散了不说，下面也湿漉漉黏糊糊的。王嘉尔到这时却不服输起来，起身推了推段宜恩的胸膛，主动去解将军的裤子。

蛰伏在其中的巨物也微微抬了头，在王嘉尔羞涩的抚弄中渐渐硬起来。充血后变得更大了，王嘉尔犹豫了一下，遂俯下脑袋去，伸出舌头试探地在顶端舔了一下。

手里的器物立刻又大了一圈，段宜恩的手也疼爱地摸上了他的后脑勺。王嘉尔心中一动，想着这样动作似乎叫将军难以拒绝，于是继续，张开嘴乖巧地含住火热的头部。

将军胯下这玩意尺寸确实傲人，王嘉尔一再努力，也只含得住一半，只好就着这个姿势吞吐起来。一股腥咸在他口中喉间蔓延，他的腮颊时常被顶得鼓起来，偏偏还这样抬起大眼睛看段宜恩，只希望他的表情再满足一些，再陶醉一些。

段宜恩终是忍不住了，轻轻抬腰在小兔子嘴里戳弄，还低声念着“嘉嘉......”

王嘉尔心里的成就感更甚，于是更卖力地含起来，企盼待会将军就这样交代在他嘴里，他还会毫不保留地尽数咽下。

可是哪有这么容易，段宜恩似乎是想起来什么，不由分说地把王嘉尔拽起来，细看他的脸。他脸上被打的那一块红肿还未消去，段宜恩凑上去吻了吻他的脸颊，拦住了又要钻到他裆下的小兔子。

“不急，嘉嘉。等你的伤好了，本将军有的是机会操你这张小嘴。”

段宜恩说得大言不惭，可把王嘉尔羞坏了。他甚至推了段宜恩要跑，却一把被拽回来，顺势被扒了裤子。

先前射在裤子里的东西凉冰冰地贴在他腿根，如今被段宜恩胡乱揉了一把，就往后穴抹。

他已有一段时日没被疼爱过了，小小的穴口在抚弄下紧张地收缩，十分艰难地，才容下了段宜恩一节手指。

“嘉嘉这么紧，本将军怎么进得去啊。”

王嘉尔本捂着脸的手被段宜恩拉过去，牵引着他摸向胯间那个精神的大家伙。上面水淋淋糊着不知是王嘉尔的唾液还是段宜恩排出的前液，总之搞脏了小兔的手，叫他羞愤起来。

“将军......你太大了，嘉嘉会坏吧......”

“又不是没试过，坏不了的，”段宜恩自是很满意他这称赞，却还有心逗他，“嘉嘉怕的话，就算了吧。我这么喜欢你，怎么舍得你疼啊？”

说罢，他坏心地在那穴里搅弄两下，就要抽出手指，果然引得王嘉尔连声挽留。

“嘉嘉没有怕......将军......”

段宜恩看着王嘉尔的表情，他明明就是有些害怕，却视死如归地，甚至求将军直接进来。这种傻傻的妥协让段宜恩心里一酸，终是决绝地抽出指头来抱紧他。

“嘉嘉，听我说。我喜欢你，不单单因为你的身体，你懂吗？就算你不给我，我也一样喜欢。所以，别委屈自己......”

王嘉尔确实是缺少安全感。他并没有什么能给段宜恩的，只有他自己。将军待他这样好，还抱着他温柔地说喜欢他，只要将军想要，他巴不得张开双腿迎接，哪有拒绝的理由。

“要，要将军......嘉嘉不委屈，嘉嘉想要......”

事到如今，内里痒得，已经开始自己分泌液体。王嘉尔跨过身跪在床上，两只手努力分开饱满浑圆的臀瓣，露出穴口来，转头来求段宜恩。

“将军给嘉嘉吧......填，填满嘉嘉吧！”

他喘息着等了一阵，等来的又是手指。段宜恩挖了软膏来探进他的穴，一点点顶进去抹开。

“呜！”

“乖，你要是受伤，还怎么伺候本将军？”

情事里用的软膏，本就带些催情的功效，一朝埋进肠道里，王嘉尔很快就觉得浑身火热，张着嘴随着段宜恩手上的动作浪叫起来，前面也硬得难受，等段宜恩真的换上性器捅进来，那可爱的玉茎甚至不经碰触就颤抖着又射了。

“啊！将军，酸......好酸啊，别摸了......”

段宜恩压着他的背，一寸寸将自己往深处埋。为了他快些适应，也探到他身前，撸动使疲软的性器再次充血鼓胀。

王嘉尔实在不确定他这次还能否射出东西来，不住地摇头恳求段宜恩，“将军饶了嘉嘉吧，嘉嘉没有了......啊！嗯......嗯......”

将军早管不了这么许多，就着这个姿势一下一下顶弄起来。他已忍了很久，每天都在肖想这具身体，但想到王嘉尔在性事里怎么也提不起兴，就不愿意勉强他。如今这么浪荡的小兔，他早就想念多时了。

“我好喜欢你，我真的喜欢你。”

“将军好、好厉害......嘉嘉都要装不下将军了......”

王嘉尔不吝啬地声声叫给将军听，也说出他最喜欢的荤话来讨好。段宜恩受用得很，保持交合的位置一把把小兔翻了过来，接着亲吻他的嘴，下身则寻到他最敏感的那一点，每次抽插都毫不留情地狠狠碾过。

“唔！！不......唔......”王嘉尔弓起身子抱住将军，腿根不住地颤抖，哭嚎起来。

段宜恩等他后穴的痉挛渐渐平静，才复又开始挺腰。因为段宜恩紧紧握着那可怜的性器不放，王嘉尔愣是没有射出来，只靠后穴就高潮了一次，把他委屈得要死，眼中的雾气终于聚集成泪滴颗颗滑落。

“将军太卑鄙了！呜......”

“好嘉嘉，你不等我吗？等我一起吧。”

王嘉尔听他这话，绝望地哀鸣一声，“那你倒是快点啊......”

这是为难将军了，王嘉尔自己也知道。到后来，他已不知道到底做了几次，只知道眼泪都哭干了，也再也射不出任何东西来了，被嘬弄揉掐得红肿不堪的乳首上也糊着精水，后穴里更是满满当当，也仍然有根东西埋在他身体里不知疲倦地进进出出。

直到外头天渐渐泛了白，这场淫乱疯狂的性事才终于结束，王嘉尔也得了恩准合上眼昏睡过去。

再醒来时，身上已清爽不少。段宜恩站在床边穿戴，见他坐起来，就走到床边来吻他。

“是我吵醒你么？”

王嘉尔摇摇头，拽过段宜恩的袖子不让他走。

“将军不是说，今天不出去了么。”

段宜恩看着他，有些欲言又止，最终还是交代了。

“太子殿下传我呢，该是为了他皇姐的事情。你不用害怕，我去去就回。”

他说罢直起身来整理腰带。王嘉尔看着他，恍惚觉得这场景很像夫妻间的相处方式，拽着他袖子的手又晃了两下才放开，在他走前小声地唤了一句：

“段郎。”

没想到段宜恩立刻站住，回过身来，危险地眯起眼睛，也控制不住嘴角的笑，“你叫我什么？”

王嘉尔缩了缩脖子，拽过被子来遮了脸，“没什么。”

“再叫一次，王嘉尔。”段宜恩皱了皱眉，走回来握住王嘉尔的肩，急迫地望着他。

王嘉尔不做声，段宜恩一急，翻身去压他，膝盖磕在床板上咣当当震天响。惹得王嘉尔“哎哟”一声，咯咯地笑起来。

“好嘉嘉，你叫我什么，再一次，我好想听。”

两个人贪恋这柔情似水的时光，最后还是王嘉尔怕将军迟了传召要受罚，才依恋地攀上他的肩，乖乖地娇着声音讲给他听。

“快去快回，段郎，别叫妾身等太久。”

“你个小狐狸精，看我回来怎么收拾你！”


End file.
